Chaotic Genesis
by GenesisResist
Summary: This is the beginning of it all. This is how Yugioh!Life's Number hunt starts. This starts the hectic search for the mysterious cards called Numbers
1. Chapter 1

Spectators filled the fans as the time for dueling drew closer. "Welcome, everybody, to today's Duel Tower Dueling Match-Up!" The announcer said with so much energy: the crowd went crazy and cheered out their hearts out. The announcer gave the "rock on" hand gesture to the audience, and the audience cheered louder.

"We have a great match-up for you all today!" The announcer pointed to the left side of the open-air arena, "In the blue corner, we have Dane Suki from our home city, Starlight City itself." Dane walked toward the edge of the dueling circle. The crowd poured the stadium walls with screaming and cheering. "He has a winning streak in the Duel Tower records, which makes him our home-city hero!" A girl jumped out of the stands and ran towards the popular duelist but security stopped her right in her tracks and escorted her to the exit.

"And in the red corner… Darako?" The announcer took a second look at his note card and said, "Well, folks. It looks like we have a newcomer to the Duel Tower. Please give him a warm welcome!" The M.C. encouraged the crowd to cheer for the new comer. A quiet clapping came from the home-city duelist and everyone started clapping. The newcomer had dark purple hair and a black cloak. He had darker skin and piercing blue eyes. Sam flicked his hair as he came to the opposite end of the duel circle as Dane.

"Get ready to loose like all my other opponents have." Dane taunted his opponent with bad smack talk. Dane smirked. He threw up his D-Pad, catching it like he had done so many times before, and activated it. Darako simply slid it on his wrist and pressed the "on" button.

Dane smirked toward the audience to please them. "D-Gazer set!" Dane put his eyepiece on.

"Alright, D-Gazer, activate!" Darako's D-Gazer was dark purple and then it darkened into black. He grunted as the electronic woman's voice spoke.

"**AR VISION: LINK ESTABLISHED." **The duelists' D-Gazers, along with the spectators', mechanically glared to start the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Dane LP: 4000  
Darako LP: 4000**

"Lemme step in right here and go first since I'm obviously the crowd's favorite." The crowd cheered. He smirked at Sam and then kissed to the audience. The stands rumbled with the roaring of the spectators. "I draw!" He picked up a card and put it back in his hand. "First, I think I'll active the spell card,** Mummification**. This card allows me to pick two cards and banish them. Then next turn you'll be finished." Two cards popped out of his deck. He picked them up and placed them in the banished zone.

"I think **Boxen Gardna** will be good enough to stall you for this turn." A warrior in a brown cloaks appeared on the field. The warrior had blue-gray armor with small gaps of space in between the chunks of armor. On the gigantic shield it carried a symbol, representing a ripple in water, sat.

**Boxen Gardna: Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 2200**

"Thanks to its ability it goes straight to Defense Mode when he's summoned," Dane added. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Darako smirked as he saw the card he drew from a distance. "I activate **Vile Devastation**! I Special Summon **Xine Fleirsh **from Devastation's effect." His shadow behind him crept across the ground and to the field. A pitch-black paw rose from the shaded ground. The figure clawed out of the ground and onto the field. It was a pitch-black panther with a golden harness with garnet gemstones, bedazzling it every four to five inches.

**Xine Fleirsh: Beast-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 600**

An explosion erupted out of Fleirsh's center garnet, at its chest, with multiple colors pouring out. It was bright with color, wiping out everything in its path including Boxen Gardna.

"You destroyed my Gardna?" Dane was extremely awestruck, as you could tell by his face.

"It sure looks that way." Sam couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. After he calmed down he continued with his dueling. "And since Fleirsh was Special Summoned, I can Normal Summon **Xine Archive**." An antenna poked out of the shadows revealing a giant, dark gray ant, covered in black armor. On the ant's back, a deep blue sapphire shined in the sunlight.

**Xine Archive: Insect-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 200/DEF 2000**

"Due to **Xine Florgh**'s effect, I can Special Summon it since I have two Xines in the field." Darako added to his collection of monsters. A fish flopped onto his field of black and gray monsters, waiting for Darako's command to viciously tear his opponent to the ground.

**Xine Florgh: Fish-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1300 **

"Sorry, guys you're not finishing this duel today." His monsters whimpered when the heard the news. "Now, I ovelay Fleirsh, Archive, and Florgh." A portal opened up as the monsters turned into purple balls of energy with streams of purple flowing behind them. The spheres followed each other into the spiral portal, black in color. "Arise, my loyal pet, **Xine Wilted Dragon**!" A black dragon aroused from its portal. The spikes that aligned on the monster's spine were clumps of dead grass with some of the having wilted flowers hanging along the beast's back. The wings of the dragon were decaying with gaping holes throughout them. The beast's claws were razor-sharp thorns that appeared to be able to cut through steel with a single swipe. Three streams of purple energy encircled the dragon.

**Xine Wilted Dragon: Dragon-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 3200/DEF 3200 – 3 OLU**

"Do it now! Xine Wilted Dragon attack directly!" He ordered his monster. The dragon dived claw-first towards his opponent, ready to strike his heart with fear.

"Stop! I Special Summon the monster, **Boxen Guardian**, in Attack Mode," he said frantically, "which means your turn is over!" A monster with baby blue angel wings was sent out. His brown cloaks, covering its body, were part of half a toga. The angel lifted his hand, palm-first, to the gigantic dragon. The Boxen symbol appeared on its palm as a pulse of calmness was sent out, stopping the beast in its tracks.

**Boxen Guardian: Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 2200**

"I draw!" The brown-haired boy got serious. "I Special Summon my two banished monsters, **Boxen Samurai** and **Boxen Crusader**." Two mummified bodies rose up from the ground, wrapped in cloth. The unwrapped and soon appeared to be normal monsters: one, a black, ninja-like monster covered in blue armor with a brown under suit and the Boxen symbol on its helmet, and the other a brown swordsman with a long, dark blue sword that had a brown Boxen symbol on the handle.

**Boxen Samurai: Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK ?/DEF ?**

**Boxen Crusader: Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 1400**

"It looks as if my samurai wants copy your dragon," Dane mocked his card. "To bad he can't. I have a bigger plan in mind." He smirked at his hand. "I summon Boxen Reaper and add in Boxen Gardna back to my hand." A brown cloaked "Grim Reaper" appeared on Dane's side of the field. It pointed its scythe at the ground and zapped it with a blue glow. A card floated back to Dane's hand.

**Boxen Reaper: Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 300**

"I now use the Spell card, **Level Boost**! All the monsters on my field gain one level up or down and I choose up!" The angel, samurai, swordsman, and reaper grew from their original size, getting bigger.

Boxen Guardian: Level 5

Boxen Samurai: Level 5

Boxen Crusader: Level 5

Boxen Reaper: Level 5

"Now I overlay my angel, samurai, swordsman, and reaper." He laughed maniacally. "I Xyz Summon **Boxen Supreme Commander**." The four warriors turned into orange spheres. They jetted into the sky leaving orange energy trails following it. A spiral portal opened in the midst of nothing; the balls of energy flew into the portal. A few seconds passed after, a giant warrior with pale blue skin emerged. The warrior wore brown armor that protected him well. He carried an AK-47 slung over his shoulder, ready for battle.

**Boxen Supreme Commander: Warrior-type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 5/ATK 3000/DEF 3000- 4 OLU**

"Now I remove one Overlay Unit to increase its attack points by fifteen hundred!" He laughed maniacally as he did before. One of the energy balls went into the entrance of the gun.

Boxen Supreme Commander: ATK 4500 - 3 OLU

"Now Commander attack him measly dragon!" Dane ordered his monster relentlessly. The warrior released fire on the dragon.

"Not so fast, Dane." Darako stopped his opponent. "I activate Wilted Dragon's effect. I can stop your attack but take damage equal to half of its original attack points just for one single Overlay Unit." The dragon roared and filled the stadium. The majority of the ammunition was stopped but the bullets that weren't stopped went right to Darako's Life Points.

Darako LP: 2500

Xine Wilted Dragon: 2 OLU

"Alright then," Dane agreed. "End turn."

Boxen Supreme Commander: ATK 4500 3000

"I draw." Darako picked up a card. "I play the Equip Card, **Xine Upgrade**. This allows my monster to attack twice per turn and increase any "Xine" monster's attack points by however much damage I've taken so far in this duel, which would be fifteen hundred." The dragon on Sam's field darkened in color but returned in a better form. Its wings were restored, the patches of grass livened up, and a flower bloomed at the end of it tail.

Xine Wilted Dragon: ATK 3200 4700

"Now, my dragon pulverized his puny warrior." The dragon dove claw-first to the warrior and destroyed it on contact.

Dane LP: 4000 2300

"Attack him again… directly!" The dragon landed in front of its opponent and swiped at him, depleting the rest of his life points.

**Dane LP: 0- LOSER  
Sam LP: 2500**

'Winner' was written on his picture up on the billboard. The dragon roared in victory. Darako just smiled at the sight of him winning; he wasn't vey suprised.

"That's it folks your champion has been defeated. The winner is Darako!" the announcer was surprised to by this shocking win. The crowd was silence in disbelief. Slowly, the crowd clapped which ended up in a full-out roar of cheering. Darako flicked his hair as he left the crowd in the stadium.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Boxen Gardna  
Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 2200  
While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as WATER. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is Normal Summoned, it is switched to Attack Mode.

Xine Fleirsh  
Beast-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 600  
On the first turn this card is summoned, this can attack directly.

Xine Archive  
Insect-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 200/DEF 2000  
This card can be raised to Level 4.

Xine Florgh  
Fish-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1300  
When there are 2 or more "Xine" monsters on your field, this card can be special summoned from your hand.

Boxen Guardian  
Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 2200  
While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as WATER. This can be Special Summoned when your opponent declares a direct attack: Your opponent's turn ends automatically.

Boxen Samurai  
Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK ?/DEF ?  
While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as WATER. This monster's attack is the same as one monster your opponent controls.

Boxen Crusader  
Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 1400  
While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as WATER. If a "Boxen" monster were to be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

Boxen Reaper  
Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 300  
While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as WATER. When this card is Normal Summoned, target one monster in the Graveyard, add that target to your hand. When this card is in the Graveyard: Tribute one "Boxen" monster and Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Xine Wilted Dragon  
Dragon-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 3200/DEF 3200  
3 Level 4 monsters  
When this card is targeted for an attack: Detatch 1 Overlay Unit; stop the attack. If you stop the attack, you take damage equal to half of the original ATK points of the attacking monster.

Boxen Supreme Commander  
Warrior-type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 5/ATK 3000/DEF 3000  
4 Level 5 monsters  
Once per turn: Detatch 1 Overlay Unit; this card gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase.

Mumification  
Normal Spell  
Banish 2 monsters from your hand, deck, or Graveyard. Special Summon the banished monsters during your next Standby Phase.

Vile Devastation  
Spell Card  
Special Summon one "Xine" monster and destroy all other cards on the field.

Xine Upgrade  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Xine" monster. This monster can attack up to twice per turn. The equipped monster gains the ATK of however much damage he/she has taken during the duel.

* * *

This was a fun story to write. I wanted to bring out a strong monster out on Darkro's first turn so I could simulate the feeling of a FTK. I spared Dane that turn to pull out the swarming of the Boxen monsters. I have created both the archetypes that appeared in this story. I feel that it could be better but I still like it. Reviews and any advice would be nice and helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Darako stood in the red holding room where he had stood right before the match had began. His hand reached down towards his Extra Deck holder and opened it. A card was pulled out by his hand. He slid his back down the wall to the point where he was sitting down. He thought of the time earlier.

*Flashback*

Darako sat on the red couch preparing his deck for the duel that came sooner than he would want. A man silently walked in the doorway of the room. "What do you want?" Darako questioned without looking up.

"Why, I'm just a fan here to give you something." The man had dark red hair that was spiked up in white tipped hair. He had an evil grin on his face. The "fan" leaned on the left side of the doorway, which was covered in darkness.

"Leave it on the table, and go." Darako made it sound like a warning more than a gesture. He studied the Xyz card for a few seconds and set it down. Darako picked up another card from his Extra Deck

The fan walked over to the table and placed a red envelope on the table. "It's your burden to carry now." He then left the duelist to his work. Darako's head lifted as soon as he was sure the stranger hadn't lingered behind. He grabbed the envelope and flicked it open quickly. Darako pulled out a blank white card that seemed to be calling his name. "Darako. Darako." Everything flashed white and everything was gone, just a void of white nothingness.

"What do you want most, Darako?" a voice came out of nowhere. Darako had never experienced fear before, but he was sure this was what it felt like.

"Who is that?" Darako was scared for the first time in his life and his fear grew stronger.

"Why it's me, Number 69." an overpowering voice called out of the darkness. "I am your emotions and what you want most. Now tell me, what _do_ you want most?"

"I don't know what I want." But truly, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Everybody wants something even billionaires. We all know you're alone, and you need me. Right now let's go with what _I_ want since you don't even know, and what I want is you! Let me take over!" Number 69 appeared, and Darako cried out. "Let me take OVER!" The Number was a pitch-black lion with three heads and a pair of demon wings. The Number screamed with a demonic voice.

"Never!" Darako argued back. He fought the urge to just let the Number take over. He fought his fear _and_ that. "If you are my emotions, I can and will control you, and I mean that." In Number 69's eyes, Darako's reflection appeared. Darako had a stern face. His eyes were a cold gray. They were dull and lifeless just the Number's.

"Your eyes show that you have fear. A strong duelist like you shouldn't have any doubts or flaws," Number 69 seemed to be sly and trying to pull Darako in to something, but Darako knew better.

"Everyone has their flaws even the strongest duelists, even me." Darako spoke the truth in what he said proving the Number's lies wrong. "You're under my control and you will not let that change."

"Of course, I won't. No, what's happening?" Number 69 turned bright red, and then shrank down into a small card. "No!" The card flew to Darako's reach; his fingers grabbed the card and put it his Extra Deck.

*End Flashback*

He stared the card down and frowned. "You were controlling me there for a few seconds there." Darako hung his head down for no one to see. "I'm not strong enough… Yet." He looked up at the word. His mind drifted to the duel earlier.

*Flashback*

"It sure looks that way." Darako couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. After he calmed down he continued with his dueling. "And since Fleirsh was Special Summoned, I can Normal Summon Xine Archive." An antenna poked out of the shadows revealing a giant, dark gray ant, covered in black armor. On the ant's back, a deep blue sapphire shined in the sunlight.

"Due to Xine Florgh's effect, I can Special Summon it since I have two Xines in the field." Darako added to his collection of monsters. A fish flopped onto his field of black and gray monsters, waiting for Sam's command to viciously tear his opponent to the ground.

_Wait, that's not what I wanted to do. What's going on?_ Darako had that feeling back, fear.

**I'm winning this duel for us, fool! **The dark beast was back. He was stronger this time, but Darako fought back, harder than what this Number did.

"Sorry, guys you're not finishing this duel today." His monsters whimpered when the heard the news. "Now, I ovelay Fleirsh, Archive, and Florgh." A portal opened up as the monsters turned into purple balls of energy with streams of purple flowing behind them. The spheres followed each other into the spiral portal, black in color. "Arise, my loyal pet, Xine Wilted Dragon!" A black dragon aroused from its portal. The spikes that aligned on the monster's spine were clumps of dead grass with some of the having wilted flowers hanging along the beast's back. The wings of the dragon were decaying with gaping holes throughout them. The beast's claws were razor-sharp thorns that appeared to be able to cut through steel with a single swipe. Three streams of purple energy encircled the dragon.

"Man, that was close," Darako mumbled. "Do it now! Xine Wilted Dragon attack directly!" He ordered his monster. The dragon dived claw-first towards his opponent, ready to strike his heart with fear.

**We could've won if you would've just summoned me! **Number 69 was furious.

*End Flashback*

Darako sighed, grabbed his deck, and left the clouded thinking room.

*Blue Holding Room*

"Why? Why did I have to lose? I should've won!" Dane was on his knees sulking over the duel he just lost. He was distressed. All of a sudden, an explosion occurred in front of Dane. The explosion knocked down picture frames and an assortment of books off bookshelves. Dane was blown back by the blast. He crawled over to the card in the center of the mess. The card had created this mess for sure. Dane lay a few yards away from the card unconscious and unmoving. His hand was stretched out reaching for the card. The card glowed blue and glided into Dane's hand to meet its next victim.

*Inside Dane's Head*

"Wh-What's going on?" his voice was going away, along with his energy. His eyes battered as he tried opening; his energy absence was making everything hard to do. He tried to remember what happened. Dane's mind was blank. His head hurt and he couldn't remember a thing.

**You're awake young one,** a sincere voice called out. It was followed by the entrance of a warrior in tattered blue and brown cloaks. The swordsman had no visible armor but seemed to have armor built into the skin of him. The warrior had short brown hair that was barely visible under his helmet. He carried a silver sword with blue glowing lines.

Dane's eyes couldn't tell but he though one of the markings was the "Boxen" symbol. **Take my hand.** The warrior held out his hand. Dane grabbed the hand and pulled himself up slowly but graciously thanking the warrior. They started walking and a forest formed around them.

"Where are we?" Dane asked the warrior that was over three feet taller than him. His eyes gazed over the area around them. The area was changing constantly between a forest, an ocean coast, and a grassy plain. A soft sound of rustling, tide flowing, and wind blowing rang in Dane's ears. Dane stopped walking and pondered this. The scenery around him paused and changed into a mixture of the three settings. Behind him, an open field with wheat as tall as Dane himself stood with wind blowing the wheat back and forth. To his right, a green forest with tall sycamores that amazed Dane with a passion. In the front of the two acquaintances, a big body of water flowed fluently with currents underneath stronger than a thousand horses only causing a ripple on the surface of the water.

**This is your conscience, the high and low of men of this world. **The swordsman was obviously serious on the subject; his face was grim with disgust. **Your mind is a calm place with interferences from the outside world. It can drive you to do things you never thought you could do, but it can also be filled with false truths that can make you see things that aren't the way it truly is in the world. **Silence filled the air after the warrior, sword in hand now, finished his sentence. Dane's face shrank. His spirits fell down to level one, waiting to be rebuilt. Piercing silence that caused the swordsman continue his words. **I am here to drive you to what you want most, which leads me to the question: What do you want most?**

Dane's mind wandered to the duel that had occurred earlier. His mind was filled and anger at the thought. He knew what he wanted but was scared to say. It was too late, Dane's face gave it away that he obviously already knew. "I want to beat that duelist scum… Darako." Dane scowled and clutched his fist. He wanted to raise it in frustration but had enough self-control to not.

**You will defeat him now that I'm on your side. **The warrior gave an evil smile that wasn't noticed by the rather tall boy. The swordsman grasped his sword. He silently pulled the sword out of its sheath. **But to do that…** He drew his sword up closer. **I must be in control! **He quickly pushed his sword through the duelist's chest, radiating a light blue glow. Dane froze, midscratch, for he was scratching an itchy spot on his head. The blue glow surrounded Dane, and a link between the swordsman and the boy was made. **I can feel it now. The power, **he paused, **rushing through me. I should have full control of this weakling's body now! **The pale-skinned warrior laughed maniacally as he started to fade and Dane started moving.

*The Next Day, Mid-day*

Darako LP: 1900  
**Xine Tijger: Beast-type/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2900/DEF 1500**  
2 set cards

? LP: 3200  
**Naturia Rasbeary: Plant-type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 3/ATK 3150/DEF 1000 – 2 OLU**  
1 set card

"I draw!" Darako yelled. _This could be my last turn._ He knew how tough his cousin, Grant, was he was two years younger but still tougher than nails to beat. Darako had taught his cousin everything he knew about dueling, which was a total mistake now because he could hardly beat him when they played now. Darako knew he would've lost if he hadn't just drawn the perfect card. "I summon **Xine Mirall**." A small, fluffy kitsune crawled out of Tijger's shadow, joining the giant black and white tiger.

**Xine Mirall: Beast-type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 200/DEF 0**

"I activate Xine Mirall's effect. _ can copy one of my monster's level and I choose Tijger." Darako smiled and planned out his victory in his head. The tiny two-tailed fox grew to the size of the tiger standing beside it.

**Xine Mirall: Level 7**

Darako continued his plan. "Now I activate the Spe-"

"I negate it with the effect of Naturia Rasbeary." An aurora was expelled from the pink bear's body stopping the activation of the card. "This is the second time I've done this. I thought you would have learned by now."

Naturia Rasbeary: 1 OLU

"No, Grant. I thought you would learn by now!" Darako started laughing hysterically. "I should thank you. You made it possible for me to Xyz Summon without any interference from that berry bear. Plus, you stopped me from destroying one of my monsters." Grant face-palmed himself. He was so impatient he overlooked something much worse. "If you would've waited and let me speak you would've won. All I lose is 1000 life points in exchange for winning."

Darako LP: 900

"Now! I Xyz Summon **Xine Storm Raptor**! Overlay, _ and Tijger!" A spiral portal opened as the tiger and kitsune turned into purple energy balls with purple streams of energy following them into the portal. Moments later, a giant gray raptor rose out of the portal. The sharp-beaked bird had a notch out of its beak, and it had multiple clumps of feathers missing. A chain was clamped to its short, stout legs. Two spheres orbited the monster, while a gust of wing came next in the sequence. The bird landed on the ground, and a burst of energy pushed Grant back which caused him to land on his back.

**Xine Storm Raptor: Winged-Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 7/ATK 3100/DEF 600 – 2 OLU**

"Spell card, **Xine Upgrade**, now!" Darako yelled. The great bird glowed bright white and renewed itself, for when it returned it as a free bird. Its beak was perfect and no longer was nicked up and damaged. The feathers were fully restored in color too. A gray and brown swirl pattern was now on its back. The chain broke off. The bird was now officially _free._

Xine Storm Raptor: ATK 6200

"Now attack that fruit bear!" The raptor went into a full fledged dive. When the bird hit the magenta bear, the fruity monster was obliterated. And Grant cried out. His life points fell lower, almost to zero.

Grant LP: 150

"Attack again! Destroy the rest of his life points!" Darako ordered his monsters controllably. The raptor attacked Grant by and beating its wings sending a gust which put Grant flat on his back.

Darako LP: 900  
Grant LP: 0 – LOSER

The word "WINNER" flashed over Darako's name on the augmented reality. He smiled then turned around to find a familiar face. Dane. "I declare a rematch. Right here, right now." Dane ordered Darako to his face. His face was

"Right here? Right now?" Darako loved to antagonize his opponents. He had always picked on his brother while dueling growing up, and it stuck with to this day, being one of his trademarks as a duelist. "Sure, I'm up for it." He said cheerily.

Dane readied himself for the duel. He threw up his D-Pad, catching it like he had done so many times before, and activated it. Darako simply, like routine, slid it on his wrist and activated it to turn on

Dane smirked toward the audience to please them. "D-Gazer set!" Dane put his eyepiece on.

"Alright, D-Gazer, activate!" Darako's D-Gazer was dark purple and then it darkened into black. He grunted as the electronic woman's voice spoke.

AR VISION: LINK ESTABLISHED. The D-Gazers were ready for the duel ahead of them. A light blue "two-one" glowed on Dane's left bicep. On Darako's left wrist, a red "six-nine" glowed vibrantly. The duel would be an interesting one for sure.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Xine Tijger  
Beast-type/DARK/Level 7/ATK 1900/DEF 1500  
This card can attack twice per turn.

Xine Mirall  
Beast-type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 200/DEF 0  
Target 1 monster on the field: this card's level now becomes the targeted monster's level.

Naturia Rasbeary  
Plant-type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 3/ATK 3150/DEF 1000  
3 Level 3 monsters  
Once per turn: detach 1 Overlay Unit; Negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card, or negate the summoning of a monster. Whenever you activate this effect your opponent takes 1000 damage.

Xine Storm Raptor  
Winged-Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 7/ATK 3100/DEF 600  
2 Level 7 monsters  
Once per turn: detach 1 Overlay Unit; Target 1 monster, halve that monster's ATK until the End Phase.

Xine Upgrade  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Xine" monster. This monster can attack up to twice per turn. The equipped monster gains the ATK of however much damage he/she has taken during the duel.

* * *

**Note #1**: Yes, today this is where our story will stop. Sorry to displease you in any way shape or form. This is a very easy way of displaying my notes for the chapters, so from now on, this is how I will be doing them.

**Note #2**: Just for your information, Mirall means "mirror" in Catalan. And Rasbeary is a pun from… wait why do I need to tell you guys this, you guys are smart.

**Note #3**: Grant will be a main character soon enough. I just said you guys would be introduced to all the main characters, not why they are main characters. Truly, I lied; there are a few main characters that aren't going to be introduced in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Darako LP: 4000  
Dane LP: 4000

"I'll go first this time!" Darako declared. He picked up a card and grinned in a vile manner. "I first Special Summon **Xine Foc** to your side of the field." A black, gray, and white flamed goat pranced across Darako's field to Dane's side of the field. As it set foot on Dane's side of the field, it burst in color. It became red, orange, and yellow.

**Xine Foc: Pyro-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 100/DEF 100**

"To my side! That's against the rules!" Dane complained.

"Due to its effect I can Special Summon it to your side of the field. Oh, and it gets better than that." He chuckled at his thought. "When it's summoned its owner takes 700 damage!" A fire set out from underneath the goat's feet. Dane felt the heat and let a drop of sweat run down his forehead.

Dane LP: 3300

Darako's eyes glowed an unnatural vigorous red. His body began to shake as the Number began to take over. He fell to the ground with a flat back. Then, his back arched in an irregular way. His fingers bent, and Darako called out in pain. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" The sixty-nine on his wrist glowed brighter as his eyes did too.

"Darako are you okay!" His cousin, Grant, cried out. It hurt him to see his cousin in pain, so Grant moved his legs quickly over to Darako's still body. "Please, say something!" A tear rolled down the young teen's face. "Please say something if you're okay!" He bent over his body. Darako had been his only friend and he didn't want to loose him. Darako's eyes opened with the usual purple iris.

"Get off me you cretin!" He pushed his cousin ten feet into the air and rolled from underneath of him. "I am not what you call your cousin anymore!" Darako pushed Grant's limp body as it came into reach. "I am Number 69! Fear me as your cousin, but am not that. I am much more powerful than that weakling that you call a champion!" Grant fell to the ground, unconscious. "Now to get on with my move without any interruption." He looked at his hand yet again and said, "I summon **Xine Abella**!" A gray bee buzzed out of the shadows and flew around the field carefree. Its black stripes blended in with its shadowed surroundings.

**Xine Abella: Insect-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 100**

"Then I activate the Spell Card, **Double the Dark Arsenals**! This card allows me to see how many "Xine" monsters are on either side of the field and Special Summon the same amount from my deck." Darako looked at the field of dark monsters. "Well there's Abella, oh, and there's Foc. So that make's two! So I summon **Xine Fals** and **Xine Veritat**." A pitch black serpent was summoned from the depths of the darkest shadow in the forest. At the same time a light gray timber wolf with shining white angel wings.

**Xine Fals: Sea Serpent-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 2400/DEF 100**

**Xine Veritat: Beast-type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 2400**

Dane cowered in fear for that he was in terrible danger. "See, there's an interesting story behind theses two monsters." Darako started his story time with Dane. "Fals is a lie and all deception of life on the earth, and Veritat is the truth that shines through any darkness. When Veritat is summoned all dark monsters have zero attack and defense points, but Fals can negate that effect. So they truly counteract each other as cards." Dane fell behind in understanding it but, he eventually understood.

Darako let out a deep, dark bellow from the pit of his soul. The slow-paced bellow slowly formed into a fast-beat, maniacal laugh. "I shall now show you my true form. My ultimate power will be unleashed against the puny Number that is contained in your body."

Dane/Number 21 spoke up, "I am in control at the time 69! I don't think you should telling lies that you'll be defeating me anytime soon." He stood up proudly. "You will not be winning this duel."

Darako started, "I now Overlay Abella, Fals, and Veritat!" Three purple energy balls took the place of the monsters and they jetted into the cloudy sky. A seemingly innocent spiral opened up in the ground. A turn taken for the worse then happened; it took the look of a galaxy. That meant… Number time! The three purple spheres flew into the galaxy portal. "Arise, **Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah**!" A jumble of animal parts rose out of the portal. A lion head slowly poked its way in place. Goat and cheetah heads followed along with the lion head. The body of a lion appeared next along with a pair of eagle wings. Before the portal closed, a tail completed the mix-match body. The beast truly was hideous and intensely terrifying.

**Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah: Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 1300 – 3 OLU**

"Behold my true form!" The Number announced. The lion head roared, seeming to be the head in control. Three purple spheres circled the ugly beast. "I sadly cannot attack so I end my turn. I can give the body back to its owner now." Darako's body fell to the ground, and his eyes glowed purple. He blinked and observed the scene around him. Grant unconscious on the ground fifteen feet to his right, the vile card that the "stranger" had gave him, and Dane with a blue two-one on his arm.

"You did this!" he said to the Number. Darako reviewed the area again. "What exactly did you do?"

"I'm showing my true power, of course!" he sounded genuine. "Oh, B-T-W, its Dane's turn." The monster winked its red eye at Darako.

"I draw!" The possessed teen said. "I summon the **Boxen Chain Master**." A pale blue-skinned warrior appeared with a whip of the wind. A long chain hung from the warrior's neck. He wore silver-blue armor overtop of his blue and brown checkerboard clothes. In one hand he spun the other end of the chain that a spike hung on.

**Boxen Chain Master: Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 5/ATK 2300/DEF 2600**

"Welcome my brother." He bowed to the warrior. "I can summon my warrior without a tribute because of its effect." Dane smiled. "He can also change the level of Foc to the same level of himself."

Xine Foc: Level 5

"Now I create the Overlay Network to summon myself." Foc turned into a purple sphere as Chain Master turned into an orange ball. A galaxy portal opened and the energy balls followed each other into the portal. "Arise, **Number 21: Boxen Swordsman**!" A blue sword with a brown tattered handle emerged from the portal. The sword morphed into a warrior in tattered blue and brown cloaks. The swordsman had no visible armor but seemed to have armor built into the skin. His dark brown hair was hardly seen under his helmet.

**Number 21: Boxen Swordsman: Warrior-type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 5/ATK 2600/DEF 2000 – 3OLU**

"Go now attack that weak Number!" The warrior drew his sword hanging from his waist and went to attack the disgusting explosion of ugly. In mid-swing the swordsman stopped. "What has happened?"

"Tut, tut, tut." A sarcastic voice came from behind them as a metallic band attached to each of them. Darako's had a stripe that glowed a vibrant red, while Dane had one with a light, airy blue as the stripe. "I am just a mere peasant looking for somethings that I need to take and it appears that you two just happen have them."

Darako took back control, confused in the midst of the duel. "Who are you?" He looked around. And on the cliff above them he saw a shadowy figure.

"I am Jack, the Number Collector." The figure leapt down from the cliff. "I would like to join the duel you are commenced in, so I paused it to join in." You could hear his foot steps along with his deep, mysterious voice. "If I win I will take that band… Along with your soul." Finally, he came into sight for Dane to see. The man wore a black cloak and a purple mask over the left side of his face. Under his cape, you could see a glow come from underneath. In his hand he held a TV remote. Darako couldn't understand why though

He threw his D-Pad up in the air. As it landed, "Duel disk, set," he said. He slipped his D-Gazer over eye. It had an unusual purple lens and a bright white frame. "This will be an interesting duel to say the least," he mysteriously said.

Darako LP: 4000  
Dane LP: 4000  
Jack LP: 4000

"Let's resume!" He pressed a button on his TV remote and the swordsman resumed charging.

* * *

Xine Foc  
Pyro-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 100/DEF 100  
You can Special Summon this monster to your opponent's side of the field at any time. When this card is destroyed by a monster the owner looses half their Life Points.

Xine Abella  
Insect-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 100  
This card cannot be destroyed by Trap Cards.

Xine Fals  
Sea Serpent-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 2400/DEF 100  
When this card is on the field all LIGHT monsters have their ATK and DEF reduced to 0 and their effects are negated.

Xine Veritat  
Beast-type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 2400  
When this card is on the field all DARK monsters have their ATK and DEF reduced to 0 and their effects are negated.

Boxen Chain Master  
Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 5/ATK 2300/DEF 2600  
This card can be summoned without any Tributes. Target 1 monster on your side of the field: the targeted monster becomes level 5.

Double the Dark Arsenals  
Normal Spell  
Count the number of 'Xine' monsters on either side of the field; summon the same number of 'Xine' monsters to your side of the field.

* * *

**Note #4**: Yes, I know. I'm evil; I know I didn't put the stats of the two Numbers. Partly because I'm lazy and partly to hold suspense.

**Note #5**: I love the character I have created. His name is Jack. I am writing like a kindergartener learning to write to annoy y'all. Just because I'm like that. XD. Please, I'm begging you! Leave a review! I love critism it gives me creative consulting. Thanks for reading.

**Note #6**: Eh. I'm lazy… I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while. Nine days! That's like a month in my world. My _mom_ put stupid parental controls on my computer. So I can only post in a certain time period eac day and I do a lot of my writing in the evenings.

**Note #7**: I will post in about three days if I get time. I love this plot that I'm developing. I hope you do to because I have some things you don't want to miss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darako LP: 4000**  
Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah: Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 1300 – 3 OLU

**Dane LP: 4000**  
Number 21: Boxen Swordsman: Warrior-type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 5/ATK 2600/DEF 2000 – 2 OLU

**Jack LP: 4000**

The swordsman continued charging at the hideous, three-headed beast after Jack's magical remote that temporally paused the powerful, mind controlling Numbers. Jack had to be powerful: if he could stop the Numbers, he could do anything.

"Not so fast! I activate Chimerah's effect!" He looked at the monster in fear. _Why am I protecting the very thing that took me over? _He flickered his eyes across opponents, first Dane then Jack. "I can use one Overlay Unit to stop any attack you send at Chimerah! In conclusion to stopping your attack, I can summon one monster from my deck." The goat heat chomped down on one of the purple balls of energy floating around it. The goat baa-ed at the warrior charging at it, and the warrior stopped in its tracks. "I summon **Xine Miol **in Defense Mode!" A black portal opened and a little cat tumbled out of it. The cat was a simple black cat with a white spot on its forehead. It then lay down beside the gigantic chimera.

**Xine Miol: Beast-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1300/DEF 1600**

"No! I won't let this happen again!" Dane's eyes flickered like fire. "I won't lose to you again! I activate my swordsman's effect. If my attack was negated I can attack again but with 1000 more attack points!" The swordsman slashed at one of the Overlay Units circling him.

Number 21: Boxen Swordsman: ATK 3600

Dane looked at the Number that before fueled his emotions. "I then activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **No Wimps Allowed**. This means I can switch your Miol into Attack Mode!" The tiny, fluffed cat moved into a stalking position as if it were hunting a mouse. "Now Swordsman, attack the fur ball!" The swordsman had no remorse; he just started to charge. When the warrior collided with the cute cat the cat exploded and thee rocks came from the scene, one to Dane and Jack, but the biggest rock hurdled towards Darako. The rocks hit the duelists simultaneously, knocking them to their feet. A small cat reformed beside the chimera once again.

Darako LP: 3000  
Dane LP: 3000  
Jack LP: 3000

"What the hell just happened?" Dane complained, disappointed that his attack didn't fall through.

"Miol's effect was put into action. When it would be destroyed, I don't take damage from the attack, but every player takes 1000 damage to their Life Points." Darako smiled in pride.

Dane's face did a 360. He was first smiling hoping that Darako's Life Points would go down but he was now frowning. "I end my turn." He sighed knowing his fate in this duel: losing the duel and his soul.

"I draw!" The masked Jack said. "I activate the Spell Card, **Monster Poison**. Now that that is through, I Special Summon **Blue Beaconfly** from my hand!" A firefly appeared on the field but in place of its tail there was a spotlight that lit a blue small dot on the ground.

**Blue Beaconfly: Insect-type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 200/DEF 100**

"Since I summoned a monster I lose one hundred life points," Jack sounded confident. He took the small blast like a man without flinching whatsoever.

Jack LP: 2900

_Who does this guy think he is?_ Darako thought to himself. _This isn't a normal strategy. I better watch myself…_ Jack was through with the card as Dane and Darako could see the card going to the Graveyard.

"Since I lost life points I can Special Summon **Red Beaconfly** from my deck. Also, I can summon **Green Beaconfly** from my hand since I used a Spell card." Two circles of light suddenly appeared on the ground but in red and green, and this time, they was coming from a tiny dark red firefly and a bigger vibrant green firefly. They looked identical to Blue Beaconfly except with the red and green lights coming from their spotlight tails.

**Red Beaconfly: Insect-type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 400/DEF 400  
Green Beaconfly: Insect-type/LIGHT/Level 5/ATK 1100/DEF 1100**

Jack's true colors were starting to show. His dueling skills were at the top of his skills; his stability: not so much. He stood on the edge of his field, laughing maniacally like a mad man. "I have to admit: I am a bit mad, but there's a method to my madness." His eye that wasn't covered was shown as clear as day. Jack's eye switched colors in a certain pattern and ran in a cycle: deep blue, bloodbath red, sun shine yellow, pink, vibrant green, sunset orange, royal purple, shining cyan, pitch black, chrome gray, and pearl white.

"I now activate **Firefly Beacon**. I can Special Summon, from my deck, a Beaconfly and treat it as a Beaconfly monster's effect." A card slipped out of the deck place in the Duel Disk. "I summon **Yellow Beaconfly**." A yellow circle of light appeared, larger than the first, being cast by a slightly larger firefly with respective yellows. "When Yellow Beaconfly is Special Summoned by a Beaconfly monster, I can Special Summon a LIGHT Insect-Type monster from my Deck. So I Special Summon another Yellow Beaconfly, then Summon a third one by the second's effect, then use the third effect to Special Summon **Blue Beaconfly**!" Three new lights emerged, two yellow, and one that was orange and slightly larger than them. Two more Yellow Beaconflies came down to the field, along with a dark blue firefly that was the same size of the Blue Beaconfly already on the field.

**Yellow Beaconfly: Insect-type/LIGHT/Level 3/ATK 700/DEF 800 x3  
Blue Beaconfly: Insect-type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 200/DEF 100**

"What?! How'd you do that?" Darako and Dane interrogated in unison.

"Simple, my Beaconflies can use the Spell and Trap Card Zones if they have to, allowing me to have ten monsters on the field. What a simpleton question." Jack seemed to be extremely intelligent too.

Honestly, Dane wasn't surprised. He knew that Jack was going to tough to beat. Jack wasn't going down easy. _Wait! He has three level three monsters! Oh no! An Xyz Summon! _Dane explained to himself.

"I use the Spell Card, Falling Current. I choose a level between one and three and one of my monsters becomes that level." Jack explained the card activated. "I choose to make my Green Beaconfly level two." Jack's plan was coming into order quite nicely.

Green Beaconfly: Level 2

"I now create three _different _Overlay Networks!" He laughed maniacally as the six fireflies floated in the air as yellow energy spheres, jetting around with streams behind it. Three galaxy portals opened on the field. Two balls went into two portals each, and the last three go went into the final portal. "Now come forth my Numbers!" Out of the first portal, a sword-like form with spiraled bows, connecting the base of the sword to the end of the handle, rose. The number "four-one" was at the joint that joined the handle and the blade; it also wrote itself on the back of Jack's left hand, where it glowed bright green. "Rise my first Number, **Number 41: Starlight Sword Dragon**!" The sword quickly formed into a bright white dragon with a silver-white chest. Its sharp teeth could chomp through titanium having powerful jaws. Small, shining blades aligned the dragons back as fins that kept the monsters balance. A "four-one" glowed on the monsters chest. The claws were wings looked like thin butterfly wings that kept the dragon-type style.

**Number 41: Starlight Sword Dragon: Dragon-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 1/ATK 1200/DEF 1200 – 2 OLU**

The second portal had a light yellow lamp-like figure rising out of it. Two golden rings seemed to scan the lamp, going up and down the lamp. Jack spoke like the Master of Ceremonies announcing the next arrival. "Here comes my next Number!" The lamp glowed a bright white and exploded revealing a warrior in golden armor. A black screen covered the warrior's face. On the chest plate, a clock counts down having its minute hand stopped on the two. Beside the countdown, the yellow number "eight-two" appeared as it did on Jack's chest. "Arise, **Number 82: Landmine**!"

**Number 82: Landmine: Warrior-type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 2/ATK 100/DEF 2100 – 2 OLU**

"Finally my last Number! Rise up **Number 63: Rocklight Beetle**!" Jack had a light pink "six-three" etched on his right shoulder. A stone with holes with bright lights shine through the holes appeared as the monsters sealed form. "Shine through my bright beetle!" The porous stone formed into the beetles shell with its wings shining through the holes. A horn sprouted from the beetle's forehead. The beetle had a light pink "six-three" on the beetle's dark shell that created much contrast.

**Number 63: Rocklight Beetle: Insect-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 3/ATK 2300/DEF 1400 – 3 OLU**

"Three Numbers!" Dane was in shock. Darako also was in shock, but he remained silent. How could they defeat three Numbers. Dane's body hardened in an uncomfortable position letting the Number take over. The body regained motion and started to let blood flow again.

"I use the effect of my Starlight Sword Dragon to half all my opponents' monsters' attack points in half till their next End Phase." The dragon let the blades come out of its back letting blood run down its spine. The blades stuck sunk themselves in Miol and the two Numbers that weren't allied with the dragon.

Number 41: Starlight Sword Dragon: 1 OLU

Number 21: Boxen Swordsman: ATK 1300  
Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah: ATK 1250  
Xine Miol: ATK 650

"Now Rocklight Beetle attack Miol!" The beetle with the hard shell attacked the small cat with sharp spikes to strike with, which on contact made the cat explode yet again. The three duelists were hit with stones blown by the blast lowering their Life Points.

Darako LP: 2000  
Dane LP: 2000  
Jack LP: 1900

The cat for the third time waddled its way to the side of the chimera making itself comfortable. "Now! Starlight Sword Dragon attack Miol again." Again the cat exploded from dragon's swipe causing more loss in Life Points. Stones flew back again, and the cat reformed again.

Darako LP: 1000  
Dane LP: 1000  
Jack LP: 900

"Ha! You're just making yourself lose Life Points too, or did you forget that?" Darako teased the opposing Number Hunter.

"You will never beat us dueling so recklessly." The Number denounced through Dane's voice.

"Do you really think I would be that reckless? I am brighter than you might think I am Boxen Swordsman." Jack prepared to make a counter move to his recklessness. "I detach one Overlay Unit from my beetle to get back my lost Life Points from this turn."

Jack LP: 3000

Number 62: Rocklight Beetle: 2 OLU

"Now I start the countdown." He looked at the warrior on his field. "I detach one Overlay Unit from Landmine to put one Bomb Counter on him." One of the lights flashed on to signify the beginning of the countdown.

Number 82: Landmine: 1 OLU – 1 Bomb Counter

"You don't want to know what happens when he has two during that End Phase. I set one card and end my turn." He set the card on his D-Pad leaving his field wide open.

* * *

Xine Miol  
Beast-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1300/DEF 1600  
When this card is targeted for an attack, negate the attack and everyone takes 1000 damage.

Blue Beaconfly (made by )  
Insect-type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 200/DEF 100  
If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. You may Special Summon this card from your hand at any time.

Red Beaconfly (made by )  
Insect-type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 400/DEF 400  
If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If you take damage, Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If this card is face-up on the field, Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster from your hand or Deck instead.

Yellow Beaconfly (made by )  
Insect-type/LIGHT/Level 3/ATK 700/DEF 800  
If this card would be Special Summoned, you can treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone on your side of the field as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Beaconfly" monster, Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster from your Deck.

Green Beaconfly (made by )  
Insect-type/LIGHT/Level 5/ATK 1100/DEF 1100  
If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If a Spell Card is activated, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. If this card is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster instead.

Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah  
Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 1300  
3 Level 4 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. When this card is targeted for an attack; detach 1 Overlay Unit to negate the attack and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower from your Deck. When you draw a card; detach 1 Overlay Unit to draw again. When a Spell Card is activated; detach 1 Overlay Unit to negate the effect and activate a Spell Card.

Number 21: Boxen Swordsman  
Warrior-type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 5/ATK 2600/DEF 2000  
2 Level 5 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. When this card's attack is negated; detach 1 Overlay Unit: this card gains 1000 ATK and can attack again.

Number 41: Starlight Sword Dragon  
Dragon-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 1/ATK 1200/DEF 1200  
2 Level 1 LIGHT monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. Once per turn: detach 1 Overlay Unit; half the ATK of all your opponent's monsters.

Number 63: Rocklight Beetle  
Insect-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 3/ATK 2300/DEF 1400  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. During your Main Phase 2, once per turn: detach 1 Overlay Unit; return the amount of Life Points you lost this turn.

No Wimps Allowed  
Quick-Play Spell  
Switch the position of one monster on either side of the field.

Monster Poison  
Continuous Spell  
When a monster is summoned you lose 100 Life Points. When you take damage due to this card's effect destroy this card.

* * *

Note #8: Were you surprised? I bet you were surprised. This was a bit of a confusing chapter for me to write because I'm not the best at writing duels. Plus, this is the longest chapter in this "episode" so far. It was amazing once I figured out all the effects and stuff.

Note #9: I'm not going to use Landmine's effect in here because he hasn't used it silly. I confuse myself sometimes. XD

Note #10: In the end you'll enjoy this story a lot more than you do now. As I said this is the longest chapter yet, with 2,507 words.


	5. Chapter 5

Darako LP: 1000  
Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah: Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 1250(due to Number 41's effect)/DEF 1300 – 2 OLU  
Xine Miol: Beast-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1300/DEF 1600

Dane LP: 1000  
Number 21: Boxen Swordsman: Warrior-type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 5/ATK 2600/DEF 2000 – 1 OLU

Jack LP: 3000  
Number 41: Starlight Sword Dragon: Dragon-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 1/ATK 1200/DEF 1200 – 1 OLU  
Number 82: Landmine: Warrior-type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 2/ATK 100/DEF 2100 – 2 OLU  
Number 63: Rocklight Beetle: Insect-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 3/ATK 2300/DEF 1400 – 3 OLU  
1 Set Spell or Trap Card

Darako had less than an ounce of hope left in his body. His body ached and felt like leaving his strength in the dust. **I can take over for you.** A voice rang in his head. Darako realized, a second later, it was Number 69.

_No, you monster. You've caused enough damage for me already. Why should I trust you? _Darako spoke with a passionate tone. He was shaken to the bone but still had the courage to face the Number.

**We both know we need to win this duel, for different reasons. **The Number spoke of reason. **I think if we team up with Dane and Number 21 we can save our souls. The stakes can be beaten.** Darako knew he was right. He looked at the Number on the field that was already looking at him. **We can save ourselves.**

_I don't know. I want to keep my soul and stuff, but how do I know I can trust you. _Darako was half-hearted about this. He did want to keep his soul, but were the Numbers able to be trusted.

**This time you can trust me. I won't hurt you; I promise. I can help you.** The Number was actually sympathetic. This caused a change of heart. Darako knew his decision was clear this time.

_Alright, let's do this! If you can reason with Number 21, _Darako said looking at the warrior, _I'll snap Dane out of his control._ Darako had his hope restored with the help of this Number. _Are they truly evil? _Darako left that out of his conversation with the Number.

"Dane! I know you're in there. Please wake up!" Darako pleaded with the possessed body. He didn't know if Dane was still in there. _Is he in there?_ Darako continued to plead. "Dane you are strong! You can take control."

**"Shut up you simpleton. Dane can't come in control at the moment; please leave a message after the beep." **Darako hated sarcasm, even when he used it (which is not very often.)

Darako exhaled loudly to make sure that the Number knew he was angry. "Dane, I'm begging you; please come out! Beat that Number from its place in your mind!" Darako thought deeper than he did before. "Dane, you can't lose your soul! You have your whole future ahead of you! You need to win this duel, and you can't win it without getting control of your body!"

Dane's body twitched and bent in unimaginable ways. His left wrist bent all the way back, Dane's back arched in painful ways, and his neck hung down in an unnatural position. He stopped breathing, and Dane floated in the air as if it was a frozen video. Dane took a deep breathe. His body fell to the ground, and Dane put his hands out to break his fall. A crack from Dane's left wrist made its way to Darako's ears. "I'm here. Painfully, but I made it." He limped as he made his way up. His wrist, which Dane's D-Pad was, was broke which Darako could tell by the bulge there. "Let's save our butts, Darako." He paused, thinking. "Together."

_Is Number 21 ready for battle, _Darako thought to his Number. The Number's lion head nodded. "I draw!" Darako declared. He picked up a card. "I activate Number 69's effect! Since I just drew a card, I can detach one Overlay Unit and draw again." The lion head snapped at an Overlay Unit, and Darako picked up another card.

Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah: 1 OLU

"I summon **Xine Guau**." A small dog made its way beside Miol. It was gray with a patch of black on its back.

**Xine Guau: Beast-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 900/DEF 100**

"I now create the Overlay Unit to summon **Xine Soplon Rat**. I Overlay Miol and Guau." A galaxy spiral formed, and the small dog and cat formed into energy balls that went trailing into the vortex. A small rat came out of the vortex with a long tail of telephone wire wrapped around its body. Two purple energy spheres floated around it with glowing trails behind them.

**Xine Soplon Rat: Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 3/ATK 2000/DEF 0 – 2 OLU**

"I activate the Spell Card, **Xine Upgrade**. I attach the equip card to my rat." The rat glowed white till no one could keep their eyes open. The glowing white coat broke and the rat was untangled from its bright white wire. It returned in full color. It was gray and had very dark gray spots under its chin.

Xine Soplon Rat: ATK 5000

"I detach one Overlay Unit from Soplon Rat so one of my Xine can absorb all of rest of my Xine monster's attack points." He looked at his Number. "I choose Number 69! Alright, power up!" Energy lines connected Sirena and Soplon Rat to Number 69. Number 69 grew in size, twice the size as it was before.

Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah: ATK 7550

"Now attack that beetle so he can't refresh his Life Points!" Darako ordered the Number. The Number followed its orders, and the goat released a white fire, the lion a red fire, and the cheetah a blue fire. The hard-shelled beetle was incinerated and the heat of the blast caused Jack to fall to his feet, covering his eyes from the blast.

"I activate the Trap Card, **Monster Deduction**. For each monster in the attacking monster's controller's Graveyard, 1000 damage is taken off. And you have… two I believe."

Jack LP: 750

"I end my turn." Darako said with a disappointing sigh.

Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah: ATK 2500

"I'll pick up where you left off, Darako! I draw!" Dane slid his hand across his deck, picking up a card. He put the card in his hand. _I can't let Jack defeat us, so I will have to win this… for us. _Dane picked up a card. "I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn. Boxen Chain Master, Be reborn!"

**Boxen Chain Master: Warrior-type/EARTH/Level 5/ATK 2300/DEF 2600**

"Now I discharge my Chain Master from my arsenal to summon **Boxen Elementist**." A blue portal opened underneath Chain Master's feet. The warrior sank into the portal. The portal turned white, and a masked man dressed in blue, brown, white, black, green, and orange rose out of it.

**Boxen Elementalist: Warrior-type/Union/EARTH/Level 6/ATK 2600/DEF 1400**

"I activate Elementalist's effect so I can negate the effect of one monster. I choose Number 41! My warrior's attack returns to normal now." The rainbow warrior sent a blast from its hands to the dragon on Jack's field and the blade in Number 21 was sent flying back to its place on its back.

Number 21: Boxen Swordsman: ATK 2600

"I use Elementalist's second effect to equip it to my swordsman!" The rainbow warrior turned into a multi-colored energy that surged into the warrior's sword. The sword glowed with a multi-colored aura.

Number 21: Boxen Swordsman: ATK 5200 (with Boxen Elementalist)

"Attack Number 82! Go, Rainbow Power Slash!" The warrior sliced the bomb man ticking on the other side, incinerating the opposing force with ease. Boxen Swordsman fell right back in its place but with Boxen Elementalist beside him. "Since I destroyed a monster while Elementalist was equipped to a monster, I can detach it and attack with it."

Number 21: Boxen Swordsman: ATK 2600

Boxen Elementalist: ATK 2600

"Now Elementalist, Rainbow Blast on Number 41!" Dane ordered the last move. _I did it,_ Dane thought. A rainbow blast came from the warrior's hands. The Number stayed on the field but the damage finished Jack off.

Darako LP: 1000  
Dane LP: 1000  
Jack LP: 0 – LOSER

They did it. Victory was a shower of goodness for the pair of duelists. The monsters on the field faded away and the duelists took their D-Gazers off.

"You may have won the battle," Jack said weakly, "but you still have the war that rages onward." He was about to push a button on his remote but he remember something. "Keep the bands; they look good on you two." He chuckled and disappeared in a flash by the push of a button.

* * *

Xine Guau  
Beast-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 900/DEF 100  
When this card is destroyed, draw 1 card.

Boxen Elementalist  
Warrior-type/Union/EARTH/ATK 2600/DEF 1400  
While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as WATER, WIND, LIGHT, DARK, and FIRE. When this card is Tribute Summoned, negate the effect of 1 monster on your opponent's field. You may euip this to 1 "Boxen" monster; they gain 2600 ATK. If this card destroys a monster wgile equipped to a monster; unequip this card: This card may attack.

Xine Soplon Rat  
Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 3/ATK 2000/DEF 0  
2 Level 3 monsters  
Once per turn; detach 1 Overlay Unit: Target 1 "Boxen" monster. The targeted monster gains the ATK of all other monsters on your side of the field until the End Phase. All monsters that aren't targeted cannot attack this turn.

Monster Reduction  
Continuous Spell  
When a monster is summoned to the field, you take 100 damage. When you use this cards effect, destroy this card.

Xine Upgrade  
Equip Spell  
Equip only to a "Xine" monster. This monster can attack up to twice per turn. The equipped monster gains the ATK of however much damage he/she has taken during the duel.

* * *

**Note #11**: This took me forever to write do to my laziness plus my going to basketball games. I finally finished this because I made a deal with myself.

**Note #12**: I have a plan mapped out for the next ten "episodes." I think you'll like the next one. I hope you do.

**Note #13**: Message me any Q's! I like review so, please do so. :)

**Note #14**: I bid you farewell this is the last update for this episode. Goodbye! Farewell!


End file.
